Many software applications can execute operations across multiple computing devices. For example, some software applications can execute operations on local computing devices and remote computing devices. In some examples, the operations may return different values depending on the state of the computing device. Therefore, if the operations are executed multiple times or executed following an error, the operations may provide different return values.